convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Baymax
Baymax is a major character from Big Hero 6. He made his Convergence debut in System Breakdown. Canon Baymax is a major character from Big Hero 6, which technically exists within the Marvel Multiverse. Baymax is a personal healthcare companion robot created by technology prodigy Tadashi Hamada. However, Tadashi was killed in a conspiracy orchestrated by a villain before Baymax's construction could be completed, and he was handed over to Tadashi's younger brother, protagonist Hiro Hamada. He befriends the boy while also becoming acquainted with Tadashi's old lab partners at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, and using their combined intelligence to form the superhero team known as Big Hero 6, in order to avenge Tadashi's murder and protect the city they live in. Pre-Convergence There is not much to comment on Baymax's whereabouts before being taken into the events of System Breakdown against his own will, except that it was definitely from after the events of the film. Plot Involvement System Breakdown Baymax had a decent amount of involvement within the event, dubbed the Gilgamesh Incident. He mostly interacted with another robot, Aigis, with whom he developed an unorthodox relationship that one could describe as close to romantic. Eventually, it was revealed that he was a Traitor, his programming having been corrupted by the Arch Demon, along with Aigis. Afterwards, he participates in the final battle against the Arch Demon's minions, the Noob and Engineer in order to redeem himself. The Infinity Parable When Baymax returned home, it is explained that the phenomenon of traveling between universes had scrambled the robot's programming to a degree, wiping much of his memory of the Gilgamesh Incident, including his relationship with Aigis. Hiro had spent much of his time attempting to unlock the secret of the existence of the multiverse, though is hindered by Baymax's memory loss after returning home. Though he is unable to make much progress towards his goal, the answer comes to him instead, as thanks to Thanos's power collecting those from across the multiverse to search for the Hearts of Light, he, Baymax, and Go Go Tomago are brought into the incident against their own will, and thus, their adventure begins. Hiro and Baymax were decently involved participants within the Murder Game, the latter moreso sticking to Hiro and Go Go. In the final battle, he and Baymax primarily fight against Thanos alongside America Chavez and others. Epilogue(s) System Breakdown In the end, he returns to his home world safely, though the process of returning home inadvertently wipes much of his memory of the event. The Infinity Parable Though he never received a proper epilogue, it is implied that Baymax returns to his home world alongside Hiro and Go Go. Character Relationships * Hiro Hamada - The protagonist of Big Hero 6 who debuted in The Infinity Parable. The greatest creation of Hiro's brother Tadashi, Baymax is a highly intelligent medical aid robot with a great many number of functions, and has subsequently become Hiro's closest friend. He is an integral member of the Big Hero 6 team. * Go Go Tomago - Another character from Big Hero 6 who also debuted in The Infinity Parable. A close friend and ally of Hiro, and by extension Baymax, who works with him in protecting San Fransokyo, and allies with them in the Murder Game. * Honey Lemon - Another character from Big Hero 6. Another member of Big Hero 6 who is friends and allies with Hiro. Though an incarnation of her appeared in Monokuma's Awakening, she is not from the same world as this incarnation of Hiro, Baymax, and Go Go. * Aigis - A character from Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 who appeared in System Breakdown. The two of them shared a strong relationship during the event comparable to romance, despite the both of them being robots. In reality, their relationship was manipulated and orchestrated for ease when it was later revealed that the two of them were programmed to be unknowing Traitors. Gallery HeroBaymax.png|Baymax in his superhero armor. Trivia * It should be noted that the incarnations of Baymax and the rest of the Big Hero 6 cast from the film technically exist within the multiverse of Marvel Comics, specifically as Earth-14123, but for simplicity's sake, his canon is listed as "Big Hero 6," referring to the film. Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:Traitors Category:The Infinity Parable Category:System Breakdown Category:Marvel characters